


...And the sun will rise

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [30]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I’ve got you” (8 minutes)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Writing Games [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Kudos: 9





	...And the sun will rise

Grantaire awoke, gasping, breaking the silence of the small room. A hand came to find his, and he turned to see Enjolras blinking at him sleepily. “Hey, you okay?”

Grantaire nodded, barely a silhouette in the dark, “Yeah, just- bad dream.”

Enjolras shifted so he was pressed against Grantaire, his chin resting on Grantaire’s head. “I’ve got you.”

Grantaire breathed, pressing his head against Enjolras’ chest more firmly and listening as his heart beat, steady and strong. He breathed. “I love you.”

Enjolras held him tighter, “I love you too. Rest. The sun will be coming up soon.” Grantaire felt the echoes of that, but put them aside, focussing on the warmth around him. Enjolras, safe and here and his. Rest now. There would be another day tomorrow and they would be there to see it.


End file.
